


The routine continues (untill it's end)

by Praeopimon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bruce - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeopimon/pseuds/Praeopimon
Summary: What can I say? Well...This is just a story of 2 idiot( who happen to be the finest superheroes)in love. That's all.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of charaters that will be in the story but I love them.  
> P.S. English isn't my first language so I sorry if I made somemistake. Hope you enjoy the story!

Part 1

It was around Midnight when Clark woke up nake and alone in a king size bed of a five star hotel which he was kind of familiar with since it was Bruce’s favorite hotel in Metropolis but he was alone.

Why was a mild-mannered reporter in a billionaire's room in the first place? 

Long story short, they have slept together. Clark couldn’t remember who was the one that started it but after it happened, it kept happening again and again. 

They’ve kissed. They’ve made out. They’ve had sex... a lot just so you know, but they weren’t boyfriend. Hell no! They weren’t even friends. Clark would say they were colleagues with The Justice League things, but without it they're just acquaintances. Let’s don't forget that they wanted to kill each other when they first met, but Clark died saving the world and then Bruce resurrected him for sake of saving the world.

There were a lot of things Clark needed to deal with after he was alive again. Louis wasn’t his girlfriend anymore. He was gone for years so he couldn’t blame her for moving on with her life. It’s extremely painful and hard. Clark felt lost, alone and hurt but it was Bruce who distracted him from feeling miserable. At least from a short time 

Moreover, Bruce also helped him get his job at Daily Planet back as well as his mom’s house Clark couldn’t believe Bruce brought a bank and a newspaper company and now Bruce was Clark’s Boss’s Boss.

“It’s good to be a billionaire, right?” Clark said to Louis when they’re discussing about the new big boss.

“Well...Yes,I guess. Money and all, but you know what better more than be a billionaire?” She asked back. He shook his head in reply. 

“ Be a billionaire’s wife so you can have everything and don’t need to work like...ever again!”

Clark laughed so hard at the joke at that time. 

Who would think they’ll end up in bed together? It was fun, convenient and incredibly intense. Well… good sex ever Clark would say that sex with Bruce was the best sex he have ever had in hislife. He could completely let himself go because Bruce knew who he really was and if they broke things on the activities, Bruce could pay. 

Their friends with benefits relationships seem to be going well, but things had changed recently. At least Clark had changed. For example, Clark felt deeply disappointed and lonely just because he was left alone. He still smelled Bruce’s unique scent all over the room even though he had gone for hours.

It would have been nice if Bruce had woken Clark up and said goodbye so Clark could give him goodbye kisses. 

On second thoughts, he could convince him to stay on the bed together a little bit longer.

Now he was being soppy. Clark scolded himself. He knew it didn’t work that way and if Bruce knew that Clark was demanding and wanted most from him. He probably ended the thing between them immediately. 

To be in love with someone you couldn’t really have. 

The man of steel couldn’t be more pathetic and hopeless. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the morning Clark walked into the office at his usual time (after he stopped a robbery and was successfully rescued people out of a fire building). Perry loudly called from his room.   
Co-workers gave him a sympathetic look while he slowly walked to the boss’s room.He looked angry as away, but more usually. Something or Someone might piss him off.   
Clark didn’t feel good about this at all.

“I have a job for you. I want you to cover the gala at the city hall tonight.” Perry said and hand Clark an invitation for the gala 

“ But...I have to...” Clark stopped before he could finish the sentence because Perry gave him  
Shut-the- Fuck up look. 

And just like that Clark found himself in the gala surrounded with wealthy and famous people. He had talked to some of them and got some interesting information for him article so he decided to call it a day but, not before The one and only Gotham’s prince Bruce wayne show up  
With hot models in his arms and easily grabbed all of the attention to himself.

Handsome face, the sweet smile and bright blue eyes that everyone would lose into them in nottime. The perfect body under the well cut suit. 

As a reporter, Clark should go and talk to Bruce and get some story but he didn’t trust himself to do that tonight so he just watched his friend from the corner of the room. He was pretending to be busy eating and drinking whatever the waiter was offering.

Time had passed. Bruce seems to enjoy way too much liquor. He was beyond tipsy or at least that was what he wanted people to believe.

There was the time they made eye contact. It was just a second. Bruce was the one who watched away and went back to entretien his gorgeous companies. 

The reporter didn’t realise that his hands were fist while he watched the billionaire’s flirting with others. His chest was full of jealousy so it hurted so much and Clark couldn’t do anything about it even though he was to bawl out to the world then Bruce is his whenever someone laid a finger on the billionaire but the truth was Bruce wasn’t his and rightly never was.Clark knew this undeniable excruciating truth but it still hurt him hard every time. 

The reporter tried to pull his emotion into the back of his mind and decided that he should get out of here before he loses his mind. Clark was walking toward the exit when one of the waiters bumped into his.

He could avoid the hit with super speed but there were so many eyewitnesses so he ended up covered with champagne from head to toe. 

“Just perfect how to end your day” The reporter murmur to himself tried to wipe his face with   
Sleeve. Clark heard people sofe laughing and chuckling made his face red with shame.

The waiter apologised repeatedly and offered a clean towel. The poor young woman seemed about to cry at this point, considering he may have lost his job so Clark took pity on her.

“It’s ok. Don’t worry. I about to leave so I will be fine” Clark reassured and sent a warm smile that made the girl blushed. He returned the towel and walked to the washroom.

There was no one in the washroom with Clark thankful for it. He turned on the water and started to wash away the stickiness on his face before Bruce entered the room. 

They made eye contact in the mirror. The playboy billionaire walked slowly until he standed behind the reporter. Clark could smell Bruce’s expensive perfume mix with the fragrance sweet champagne which made him completely weak on his knees.

“You’re all wet, my poor thing”

The ghost of hot breath on his neck didn’t do any good but made him weaker so when Bruce  
Said the magic word Clark wes gone

“Let’s go to my room baby boy and I will help clean you up”

And just like that their routine continues again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here part 2of the story. It's abit short. Sorry about that. What you guys think will happen next? To be honest I really have not idea HaHaHa. Feel freelet me know what you think and please thank you for read for work.  
>  love   
>  Praeopimon (View)

Part 2

Bruce watched Clark who slept peacefully in his arms. The bright blue eyes that alway show the owner's emotions were hidden before the longlash. Red plump lips were slightly open like an invitation for the billionaire to capture those lips again which he did and got a little cute mewling from Clark.

Bruce replayed their intimate activities in his mind and really thought about repeating all of it again right now.

Who would think the man of steel can be as cute and vulnerable as a little kitty. He also could be   
so damn hot and needy in bed. The smile splashed on Bruce’s face of the thought that he was a lucky one who got to see all of this.

Bruce would like to keep his beautiful alien safe and sound on the bed in his bedroom forever so no one would be allowed to touch or see but he couldn’t do this for many reasons.

Nothing good for people who were close to him.

He was a broken man with too many burdens who lived a complicated life and Clark deserves someone way better and when that day comes Bruce will wish him the best that’s why he must not get closer than he was. 

Bruce carefully put away with all his will power. Clark did stir and tried to reach for him.

“Go back to sleep baby boy” Bruce whisper 

The billionaire silencely got out of the bed then went to the bedroom. He was in his suit when he came out. 

One last look at the man on the bed. It’s getting harder and harder to leave this drop dead gorgeous god like. Bruce took in every detail of his lover before he opened the door and left.

Clark opened his eyes when the door was closed. He was wide awake alone in the bed one again. The bed was still warm. Bruce’s smell was rich in the air. They just reminded Clark that  
He was nothing for Bruce. Just a lover...a booty call or a toyboy.

But this is what he signed up for. The silence agreement between them when they first started.  
It was Clark who wanted more. He’s craving for another man’s passion, love and attention even  
Just a glare.

He thought he would take what Bruce was willing to get him but as the time passed he was wanting more and more every time the billionaire touched him and now it wasn’t enough. Clark really wanted to ask Bruce to stay a little bit longer because his heart hurt so much when he walked away.

Clark got up and about to get dressed but his shirt was trash as well as his poor pants. Thanks to Bruce. 

The reporter had no choice but put on the set of clean cloth in the wardrobe. At first, he hesitated to take them because they must be worth his morth salary but Bruce tell him  
It’s nothing.

The truth’s Bruce’s rich and wouldn’t mind to spend money on his lovers or whatever you call it.  
Clark just happened to be one of them. It hurt when he thought about it but he couldn’t stop the thought.

Clark sit on the end of the bed after he get dress and just look around the empty room then  
He wondered how long this would go on and if he would be able to keep himself together.

Maybe he should bite the bullet and tell Bruce what he really feels and take the dismissal like a grown man.

It’s going to hurt anyway, better make it quick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How's eveything? I hope you all are doing well as this complicated and crazy moment right now.  
> I sorry I know it's short and I took last time to up date but I hope you like it. Feel free to leave the comment. let me know what you think.   
> Thank you for reading my misssy work.  
>  with love  
>  View

Part 3

A few days later, The JL had a weekly meeting. All members were there. Superman sat and listened in totally silent when Batman led the meeting until he finished and dismissed them.  
Wonder Woman and the flash left together to find something to eat. Aquaman arked Cyborg to help with his new phone and others slowly left to do their things.

Batman’s going to be on monitor duty tonight so he’s reading some reports on a laptop while waiting.

Clark’s waiting for others left, there was only him and Bruce in the room. They didn’t see or talk to each other since the last time they met.

“Batman Can we talk for a minute?” Clark finally asked

Batman must gaze at him under his mark before returning to type something on the laptop fastly.

“Batman? Can we….” He beg again

“Give me a second!” The older man grunted irritably

Superman tried not to show his nervousness. He’s repeating what he wanted to talk in his head. But everything was gone when his lips were captured by the dark knight lips. Biting with hungry   
and dominant. 

Clark had no choice but to be submissive.

Maybe it’s one of Batman’s hidden superpowers that Superman’s weak and under his control because when Clark came to realize he was lying face down on the table. Butt’s naked in the air open and wet ready to be taken.

Bruce’s stranding behind him in full suit except the cowl, enjoying finger fuck him. Clark cried out to protest the emptiness when Bruce’s pulling his finger out.

“Be quiet. You don’t want anyone to come in here and see you like this, aren’t you?” Bruce’s teasing which he’s lubing himself. Clark not sure when and how the another man free his rock hard.

The image of one of JL’s numbers accidently walking in and witnessing Superman being fucked by Batman shouldn't arouse him but it did. 

“Seem like someone got a dirty idea” The bat smirked as he notice that suddenly grew of   
Clark’s pesnis.

Who fails is it ? Clark want to ask but he was busing bite his hand to kept the scream when Bruce’s continue fucking his ass with all his strength.

Then they both came hard. Bruce collapsed on top of Clark. It took a minute for them to come down for a blissful climax.

“ My shift’s starting. I have to go.” Bruce stated, quickly got up and cleaned himself while  
Clark’s quietly watching. 

When Clark made not move, Bruce decided to cover his lover with his own red cape.

“Take your time. Noone will come in here for an hour” if someone did come, Bruce would make sure that person was eliminated, that's what he didn’t say. Picked his thing and then he was gone. 

Clark just lied there, stared and the ceiling. He didn't know what to think and do anymore. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
TBC


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! well ... Here is the new chapter of mine story. I don't know how this will go. they love each another but maybe they were too afraid to say it.  
> Howeven, I hope you enjoy it. let's me know what are you thinking!  
> Love  
> View  
> ............................................................................................................................................

It’d been a week that Clark didn’t hear from Bruce but there was news about the billionaire all over the internet and social media. Some were about business but most of them about his playboy lifestyle with pictures of him and his partners. They were all gorgeous actually on point. It’s never failed to make Clark’s heart hurt every time.

Why can't it be me? Am I not good enough? Am I not look good as much as them? 

The question was popping up as well as the jealousy that was growing up and eating him inside.  
Which it’s getting harder and harder to ignore. 

The reporter knew he shouldn’t think too much about it but he couldn’t stop. He was hurt and sad ever he tried not to show but he surely was bad at hiding his emotion.

His mom asked if he was ok when he called her last time. Louis started to keep an eye on him  
Out of concern. He had never been this helpless before. 

“Let’s have dinner together!” Louis said after their work was finished 

“Don’t even think about it!” She cut him out before Clark could say no and manhandled he to go out with her

They went to their favorite diner. It’s a small shop but the food was good. They took a seat at their usual table and ordered the food.

The two ate and talked about nothing and everything. Then Clark realize it’s been a while since  
They spent time with her and how much he missed her as a friend.

The reporter was in a good mood when he got home to find the door was unlocked but he sure it was locked when he left this morning.

‘Someone was in my room. Could it be a burglar or a theft? Should I call the police for help?  
What am I thinking? I am superman. I can handle this’ Clark shook his head and opened the door.

It was dark in the living room. Only street lights pass through windows. There was a man’s sitting on the couch. 

“Bruce?” Clark didn't hide the surprise in his voice and the bright smile immediately appeared on his face.

“Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you will come? I mean...” Clark asked, which turned on the light. He wasn't quite sure what to say because Bruce’s surprise visiting.

“I would come back earlier if I knew and how didn’t you get in here?”

Now the room was bright so Clark could clearly see Bruce in the expensive suit with a can of Clark’s cheap beer in hand. He didn’t say anything but pat the entry beside himself so Clark moved to sit with him.

“Well...I didn’t call because I don’t want to interrupt your date with your girlfriend.” The billionaire answered.

“But...Louis isn’t ” not my girlfriend that’s what Clark’s going to say but was cut by another man who claimed his mouth.

Bruce kissed like he was hungry or starving from it. He took and took if Clark needed to breathe like a normal person, he must be suffocated by now.

“You smell like Barry’s snacks mix with Hal’s booze. Go take a shower.” Bruce commented after they broke for the kiss. 

The truth was he didn’t like the smell of woman perfume on his boy. It annoyed him enough when he saw Clark had a good time with Louis. The way he laughed when she talked and the way she laid a hand on him whenever she wanted made him feel angry and...jealous.

“Are you serious?” Clark made a face but after he sniffed himself, He couldn’t argue so he got up and made his way to the bathroom in the bedroom.

“Will...you join me?” The younger man asked slyly, tried to be seductive as much as he could by slowly taking off his shirt and showed his bare shoulder. 

How could anyone say no to Superman when even Batman couldn’t so of cause They spent  
a little bit more time in shower because Bruce wanted to make sure that the smell on Clark was only his.

Bruce didn’t hesitate to take whatever he wanted for Clark. He claimed every part of him by kisses and bites. He’s leaving lovemarks as much as he can even though he knew they would disappear soon.

The sound of Clark’s moaning and begging was music to his ear. The way he smiled sweetly when Bruce praised how a good boy he was.

They moved to the bed eventually. Bruce made a note to buy new bedding for his boy next time. The bigger and more comfortable one. He would buy new hold things for Clark but he won’t accept but if there was some renovation under the new owner’s order. It would be suspicious,right?

Bruce looked down at the more beautiful creature who slept peacefully in his arms. He knew Clark didn’t really need to sleep but he loved it. Opposite of him, Bruce didn’t like to sleep because of the nightmare he alway had.

Maybe with Clark beside him, he could rest just for a few minutes. That’s the first time Bruce fell asleep in Clark’s apartment surrounded by Clark’s warmness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
